her lie and his secrets
by yoon gae soo
Summary: have ever wonder how ren fall in love with kyoko and how he feel and what about kyoko's real feeling (sorry i know i already upload a story but i am totally new with this took me 3 hours to get what i did not know how to upload the file and where and how to update the story gomenasai i actually want any who the summary is a mess please please read)
1. his secrets and her lie

OHAYO GOZAIMASU MINA-SAN this is like my very frist by first i mean very first fan fic

* * *

I DO NOT OWN SKIP BEAT

If you ask me honestly i did not plan on liking her. I mean I did plan on becoming this obsess about her it all started when i found out that she was the little girl from my childhood, I was so happy I wanted to tell her immediately but i was afraid , afraid of how she will look at me afraid of what she will say I was afraid of her running away from me after all i have been so mean to her ever since she enter the company ,that is to be expected haha i am so pathetic to let my self be so shaken by a 17 year old high school girl any way when i found out that she was the little girl from my childhood ,I started being nicer to her.

To my surprise she was still the nice manner girl that made me very happy .Then she called me her sempai , yeah I am her respectable sempai (who day dream about having her in my bed (haha)of course i did not see her as a kohai I saw her as a dear friend that i need to protect and guide she was like ... hum a little sister yes she was like my precious and cute little sister (smile), but the shocking truth that i found out later was that as we grow our feelings also changes

The first time i notice that i no longer see her as a little sister but as a woman was when she helped me with my lines I was so so surprised to see how fast she was growing as a woman and actress I was happy and proud of her .But then something else change i notice how kind and smart and gentle and humble how beautiful she is and how she glows when she smile and how she does not judge other people started to notice all of this little things about her how she will fall in love with anything that has to do with fairy tail how she will become a little bubble when she is talking about her favorite food i am telling you she the cutest woman i have ever met.

Then the worst came she was everywhere she was in my dream on my scripts in my fantasies (yeah i know why would a grow up be doing well well let just say that i have a very weird hobby) even when i am acting i see her it's like she took over my brain i turn into her slave she had me in this sweet sweet prison her love was the chains that were tying me down and the worst was that i was falling in love with every second .

My passion for her awaken another feeling deep inside of me I hated my self for loving her how dare I a bloody murder even have the nerve to have these feeling for such an innocent maiden like her i was Discuss with my shameless feelings i wanted to erase them to ANNIHILATE them to trow them away but yet yet something the real me the part of me that is kuon held on to them dearly.

The worst part that come with these feelings is not being able to tell her not being able to hold her not being able to touch nor kiss her. I want her all for my self and no one else yeah i know i am very selfish but that is how the real me is selfish and cruel i began to hate when she smiles at other guys other than me i hate how she get so work up for that jerk i hate how he knows the right button to push to get the emotion that he want s i hate i really hate it . i despite the emotion that guy make me feel it is not an emotion a human being should even feel i... Ren turn his head and see that it was 3:50 and he have to wake at 5 for work so he decided to go to sleep and finish his writing his little secrets.

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU DON'T I WON'T HAVE ANY COURAGE TO WRITE AND MY SISTER WILL LAUGH AT ME ARIGATO


	2. Fatigue and denying

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THE REVIEW NOW I KNOW THAT MY STORY WAS NOT IGNORE ARIGATO MINNA-SAN**

**I DO NOT OWN SKIP BEAT**

* * *

_Yesterday was such a great day i got spent the whole day with her even though she was in character i still got to hold her hands well setsu's though i was supposed to be cain i sometime like to slip into kuon and enjoy my feelings a little she is such a great actress the way that she is able to become the character is sooo so..._

"Ren the director is calling you"

"Thank you Yashioro-san how long has he been calling me"

"don't worry it was just now,you were not being unprofessional Ren"

Ren gave yashiro a faint smile and got up to start his work

"oh Ren what I have been meaning to ask but... could this dark notebook... could it ...be your dia-"  
"Yashiro"  
"sorry"  
"_today was such a pain first my coworker keep getting her line wrong second i could not get this guy of my back he wanted me to go drink with him such a pain ooooh pretending is such a hard thing to do pretending not being mad about shooting the scene ten time because my coworker kept getting a simple line wrong pretending that i did not feel annoyed when that guy kept pestering me about drinking with him and the most difficult of all pretending not get hurt when when my beloved princess refuse to let me drive her home life as Tsuruga Ren can be so difficult some time"_

* * *

"AAAAAAAAARHGGGGGG them that man"

Kyoko reaches into her bag and take a ren doll and she started scolding "mogami kyoko how can you be so rude as to refuse a ride from your sempai,he was kind enough to offer you a lowly kohai a ride and you refuse him by lying to him he is not Moko-san he is not your friend" as Kyoko say those words she felt as if someone has just shoot an arrow through her heart

"hahaha why am i like this why do i have to feel like this toward him it is my fault that i feel like this but this pain..."tears "that will not leave my chest every time i think about it how happy i am when we acting are cain and setsu the joy my heart feels when he kiss me or caress me"

Kyoko stood furiously and walk into her bathroom and look at her self into the mirror and say to her self "you need to cut these shameful feelings kyoko don't forget that it was these shameful feelings that made us so broken if you keep having these feeling not only will he stop being your frie-... **sempai SEMPAI **but you will never be able to change you will still be that same idiot girl you need to become a top actress kyoko you need to become Tsuruga-sempai's equal then maybe one day you will be able to walk on the same path equally"

After the long battle between kyoko's brain and her heart was knocked out on the floor determine to lock away the shameful thing that is love.

" I am so happy that kyoko-chan finally work out her problem hum dear"

"hum"

"good night dear i feel like a complicated day is coming"

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	3. the masked coward

**HELLO MINNA-SAN THANK YOU FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH I WAS NOT PLANNING ON CONTINUING THIS STORY BUT SINCE I GOT SUCH WONDERFUL REVIEWS MY COURAGE CAME BACK YAY THAK YOU**

**I DO NOT OWN SKIP BEAT **

* * *

_"I wear a mask, i wear a mask that hide my feelings i wear a mask that hide away my cold eyes i put on a smile so that i would not be excluded by society or make people think i am a monster even though i am one underneath that mask i don't hate my mask because it hide the self that i hate so much the mask make me who i am the mask control my feelings when someone do something stupid in front of me it help not beat the #$% out of them that mask also make me feel confident, cool and calm._

_Yet YET i hate wearing that mask in front of her i did not even realize that until my manager keeps telling me that my face is slipping with a huge smile of course._

_I love being my self with her I love acting spoiled with her i love listening to her sweet music like voice scolding about not eating the right nutrient i love how she cannot resist me when i give the my best puppy eyes when i am with her i don't hate my self i love being Kuon or corn with her I don't even need to pretend it just come naturally everything with her my smiles my laugh and even my words i don't to think._

_With her i feel real i don't feel like a made up character or a perfect gentleman i am just me .This one of the many reasons why i love this woman she is a goddess she has the power to brake my wall and my mask with one simple look with her intoxicating beautiful eyes everything just feel right with my beloved princess kyok..."_

ring ring **"how** **annoying**"

"**shut up** "

"**aaaargh what a stupid noise ignore it or turn the #$% off"**

**"what the heck will you shut up already**"

"great iamfficially in Kyoko town i am now talking to my self"

RING RING

"WHAT"

"...so...rry Ren did i disturbedyouorperhaspwereyousleepingIamsosorryiskyoko-chanherehahahahahignoremystupidquestion"

**"ah** **great now i just scared Yashiro"**

"soory Yashiro please talk slowly"

(sweat)"oh ha..haha sorry Ren but you sounded a little mad like i just interrupt you so i though that maybe Kyoko-chan was here and hihihih about (school girl smile ) to confes.."

"Yukihito-**chan** why was it that you called me for "

"**geez how can a person's mood change so fast that is so inhuman** "

"oh right i was just telling you that your schedule start off really early tomorrow and we will not be able to LME tomorrow"

**"ah man what how unlucky this is what he called for do you know what his mean we will not be able to see kyoko-chan chet i told you not to pick up the danm phone "**

"WILL SHUT YOUR STUPID TRAP"

"SORRY sorry i will be going now sorry for the interruption good bye"

"AH yashi-beeep" Ren slowly lay down next to his "journal"and whisper to the man behind the mask

haaaa "how did you even get out "

**"what were planning on locking me for the rest of your life that is a little bit cruel don't you think** _Ren_** you are such a coward why don't you open your eyes and see your self as the man that you are"**

"a coward huh can't argue much "

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW THANK YOU**


End file.
